1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radio communication devices. In particular, the invention is concerned with a preferred communications apparatus including a pair of ear units coupled with a VOX-triggered control unit that can be connected to a radio transceiver for delivery of audio signals therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio communication in a high noise environment has been a problem in the prior art. One prior art device includes headphones that fit over and enclose a person's ears in order to attenuate ambient sound and to allow the wearer to hear incoming transmissions. A boom microphone is provided for outgoing communications but such transmissions also include the ambient sounds. Additionally, the headsets are bulky and heavy, and do not provide a good seal against ambient sounds for people who wear eye glasses or other protective gear such as hard hats, face shields, respirators and so forth.
Other prior art devices use transducers configured to fit within the ear canal of the person and some include bone conduction microphones allowing two-way communications. Also, these prior art devices do not limit the loudness of the audio signals thereby adding to the noise exposure of the wearer with potential damage to the wearer's hearing. Moreover, these prior art devices do not provide sufficient attenuation of ambient sounds to satisfy safety requirements.